


Adam loves his Watch

by hopeless1665



Category: Spooksville - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the TV show.  When they first met, Adam thought Watch was just a weird kid.  Now, he still thinks he's weird but he loves him for it.  This is short, like really short.  I'll probably write another story later, but now enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam loves his Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is based purely on the tv series. I've never read the books so if something's different blame the show.

Adam thought Spooksville was going to be the most boring town in existence when he first moved in. He saw only a handful of shops, one restaurant, and two kids with weird equipment by a sewer drain. When he thought about it, that should have been his big hint to get out while he still could. 

Now, however, he wouldn't leave even if he could. Adam leaned on the table, watching intensely as Watch conducted yet another experiment to try and explain the paranormal. Watch would glance his way once and a while and blush the prettiest shade of red. 

'The prettiest boy ever. And he's all mine.' Adam was possessive of what he considered his, especially since his mom disappeared. Adam stood up and walked over to Watch, pulling him into a hug. Watch was startled as his back met Adam's chest but relaxed quickly, knowing he was safe. He continued with as experiment and Adam was content to just hold him.

They were happy and in Spooksville that was rare. They would solve the mysteries of Spooksville and they would do it together.


End file.
